Strawberry Ice (Elsanna one-shots)
by PastellPop
Summary: Little bits of Elsa x Anna, repairing their friendship, just having fun, or sharing sweet, glistening moments. Planned to be quite a few, updated randomly. Most will take place post-movie, though some may be about childhood. Most of the stories are fluff.
1. Solace

Anna didn't let anybody know, but certain nights, she would leave her lonely room, seeking the close coziness of sleeping in Elsa's bed during the still, quiet phases of the night.

Anna, inside, was the kind of person that needed others with her. She was eccentric, she loved people.

Because underneath it all, Anna was a lonely girl.

She took comfort being in Elsa's bed, rather than her own. She still didn't like to be in dark rooms all alone.

Especially because it brought back memories of the sleepless nights, wondering why her strong, caring older sister had one day suddenly closed the door to her.

Ever since she knew the truth and was reunited with her, they had promised to live their days, right from where they left off in childhood. It appeared simple, yet the same time, they were both hiding the fact that it was hard.

Deep down inside, Anna still had regret.

If only she had knew all along, about how much hurt her sister was going through... all the things she had been forced to keep inside until now.

She knew, still in the pit of her own heart, that Elsa's heart still needed some mending.

Elsa was a deep sleeper, which was good for Anna. Her guilty pleasure was to simply see her sister at ease, sleeping comfortably, slightly curled up, just looking so peaceful. And finally together again.

For Anna, it made her feel warm inside too.

She would mindlessly twirl Elsa's loose, wispy hair strands, put her hand to her soft cheeks and blush.

"I love you, sis..." she would warmly whisper, her tender words gently brushing Elsa's still, charming face.

_"maybe just a little too much..."_

_..._

Only one night, Anna woke up in a cold shiver, hearing a soft sound she heard instantly stabbed her heart.

Elsa was curled up in the far corner of her bed, crying uncontrollably.

Her long armsleeves were incased in ice. Besides her, cold flecks of frost were accumulating in a flowy pattern, almost trapping her in her space.

Anna's sister, her beloved and strong sister was looking so helpless and fragile.

"Elsa..." Anna whispered softly, feeling like she was about to cry herself.

Elsa appeared to have heard Anna, yet the snowy-haired girl would not budge. Her cries were still filling the room, even as she suppressed them.

"Elsa, please... please don't cry..." Anna exclaimed, shifting over to softly pat the back of Elsa's head, her locks dense and rigid with freezing frost. She didn't care if her sister was making her so cold right now. Anna rolled over towards her and curled up to her closely, sighing somberly. Elsa was the one who needed the warmth more.

After a few more sobs, Elsa uttered three small words...

"I'm sorry, Anna..."

Anna put her hand to Elsa's shaking shoulder in order to comfort her.

"Elsa, it's okay. I'm here for you..."

The older girl shifted around on her back this time to face Anna, her wintery eyes pooling with glassy tears again.

"No... I'm so sorry. All these years I've been deceiving you..."

Elsa wistfully looked into Anna's wide-open turquoise eyes with the tiny bit of light the room had. She couldn't handle the room's atmostphere. She started to choke up again and slowly turned her head the other direction to hide her face as she spoke.

"I feel so terrible about it... never playing with you anymore, you being all alone and... I'm so sorry I had to hurt you, Anna... I'm sorry I had to be what became of your sister..."

"Elsa..."

Anna couldn't stand to know that Elsa had been thinking of herself like this. If anything, it would've been Anna's fault for not being able to know about anything going on.

Anna, growing shaky and misty-eyed herself, got on her knees and sat up. Blowing a deep breath, she softly left a warm, breathy kiss on Elsa's chilly ear.

"I'll always love you." she said softly. Gazing out the clear window at the starry sky as she ruffled crystals of ice out of Elsa's smooth hair, she continued.

"I'm the one who should be sorry... I'm sorry that I didn't know anything. If I did know..."

Anna set her eyes down and thought wistfully as she began to shiver slightly.

"If I did know, Elsa, I wouldn't have mind at all. I would've supported you. I wouldn't even have mind getting hurt either, if it meant being with you!"

Anna paused her words and noticed that the thickening ice on everything began to disperse away into the thin night air.

"Do you... really mean that...?" Elsa said sadly, putting her hand to her face.

"In fact... I would've totally loved it! Because... you're Elsa, and everything about you is cool..."

The scattered ice shards began removing itself faster, levitating and evaporating, almost glowing against the dimness of the room.

"You're Elsa! My _cool_, icy, tough little Elsa. Now cheer up, because you're the best sister someone could ever wish for."

Anna finished her speech on an emotional note, leaving her cheeks red, a tear from her eye springing out and landing on Elsa's frozen neck.

As the tear gently landed, it began to glow brightly like an ice crystal. The rings of ice around Anna's tear all started glowing, rising into the air and vanishing, until every shard, from the edge of the blankets, to the whorl of Elsa's hair, lifted up and simply twinkled away, leaving Elsa covered in no more cold, no more sadness...

With that, Elsa sat up and turned to look at Anna, her eyes large and misty.

The ice girl lovingly collapsed onto Anna, wrapping her in a hug that was warm and loving. As she nudged her face on Anna's embrace, every single empty shiver between the two melted, and became glistening tingles. The encompassing, soothing kind.

"You... care for me, Anna..." Elsa sniffled.

"Of course I do, Elsa. Of course." Anna rubbed Elsa's tender neck.

"It's why I sneak into your room, it's why I always want to see you! To make sure you're doing fine, and..."

Anna slowly parted her face from Elsa's to gaze at each other.

"...because I still miss you."

...

Elsa lay close to Anna, her expression warmhearted and tender.

"Thank you so much, Anna... for talking to me. Thanks to you, I was able to heal a little bit. You really are... the best."

Anna closed her eyes, concentrating on how things felt. She still almost wanted to cry, because she learned that she loved Elsa more than she thought she had, more than she thought was even possible.

Elsa paused for a bit, before she spoke up a bit.

"It isn't your fault, or mine. Because... you don't deserve for anything to be your fault. You're an amazing sister, Anna."

Anna, filled with warmth and fuzz, smiled humbly. Secretly, she tried to keep back tears in her eyes, making them glisten.

"Hey, Elsa." she said, with the sound of her whimsy returning to her expressive voice.

"Yes?"

"Um, sit up for a second and hold out your hands."

Anna urged Elsa up, clasped her smooth porcelain hands into her own small, clingy ones, and fondly closed her eyes.

"Now, on the count of three, we'll leave that chunk of our past behind, and erase our regret. Okay Elsa?"

Elsa nodded, closing her own eyes as well.

_"One... two... three..."_

Just as Anna counted to three, Elsa let out a burst of thanks, releasing beams of ice from her hands.

Anna opened her eyes just in time to watch the beautiful crystals gracefully maneuver over the room.

Swirls of ice scattered around the palace bedroom, creating an elegant swirly ice slide by the doorway, many beautiful snowflake patterns by the bed, and a graceful pattern of hearts frosting at the window.

"Woooow!" Anna gasped, clapping and marveling at what her sister did to the room.

"Now that's the Elsa I know."

Elsa was smiling involuntarily, her eyes shining with gratitude.

Outside the window, she noticed the peachy sunrise right above the trees, sending a bright golden ray through the heart fractal that Elsa had made on the window.

"Well, Anna, now that the sun's up, and that we're up, let's build a snowman, shall we?" she said, cheerfully.

Anna giggled with joy.

"Come on Elsa, I was supposed to say that line."

Elsa laughed with her.

"That's the Anna that I know."

The two girls merrily got out of bed, hand-in-hand, smiling at each other the whole time.

And right before Anna left, she saw words in the heart fractal, right in the spot the sun was shining through.

_"Thank you"_, it said.

_"I love you."_

_..._

_..._

**ENDNOTE: **Well obviously, I saw the Disney movie Frozen and loved it. Not only that, but... I'm kind of shipping these sisters. ./. they just compliment each other so well, and have enough differences that even though they are sisters and have sisterly love, it doesn't feel like "incest" to me at all. Hm, I think it would be fun to write Frozen fanfiction now :3


	2. Ice Bubbles

The sisters had just come back in to relax after having a blast out in the snow. It was actually snowing, which only made Elsa's ice magic... even more fun, (and freezing!)

It was now the middle of a cozy winter. All through the late summer and fall, the sisters had grown closer until they were the best of friends. They were rarely apart anymore and warmed the hearts iof many who saw them. Some might even say they had _true love..._

_..._

While thin snowflakes still airily dallied out the side window, Anna was alone in her broad, peaceful bathtub, her braids down, her thick auburn hair tumbling loosely past her neck, slightly curling at the ends. She was amusing herself by being submerged to the chin and pretending that the fluffy white mound of sparkling bubbles was a glacier in the middle of the arctic.

Suddenly, the shallow water she sat in looked exactly like a mini ocean... and Anna began to feel like she was a huge, naked monster towering over it, and the "iceburg". Not exactly the most _delightful_ feeling for a girl to have.

With the backs of her tender hands, the big-eyed auburn girl lightly tapped the drying bubbles. They fizzed away on the spot. When she stuck her face in, the sensation was like being buried in cotton candy.

"Hee hee..." the lively girl giggled, shaking her face.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice echo through the tub room.

_"Hello, Anna."_

Anna lifted her face up, seeing a sight most comforting and beautiful right outside of the walls of her bath.

Her beloved sister Elsa was standing with a glistening smile, holding on the end of an arctic-colored towl that barely concealed her body. Her arms, legs and neck were all showing, looking dainty and as fresh and delicate as ivory.

Anna's eyes immedeatly expanded... she tried hiding her blush by grinning and waving.

Elsa glanced endearingly at Anna's freckled, soap-covered face, admiring how cute and playful she was in the warm, misty tub.

"Haha, Elsa, what are you doing here?" the redhead spoke with an excited tone.

"Anna, I'm still..." Elsa suddenly turned a slight bit of rose around her cheeks.

"I guess I just feel a little lonely, every time we're _not_ together..."

Elsa paused a little bit once Anna began to glow with the flitter of a smile.

"I just want to be wherever you are, especially when you're relaxing. So... may I come in... the tub?"

Anna was now earnestly grinning, ear-to-ear. She slid back a little bit on her own side of the bath, leaving enough space in the steaming jacuzzi for Elsa to slide in.

"Come on in~" Anna invited, "It's nice and warm in here. I bet you were cold."

Elsa threw off her towel and slid in without hesitation.

_"Oh you. The cold never bothered me anyway..."_

Being unclothed around each other was no big deal to the both, in fact, they both admired each other's bodies in secret little ways.

Elsa's snow-colored skin that became kissed with rose when she was feeling any strong emotion. The delicate curves of her arms, legs and torso always looked elegant and princesslike.

Anna's petite stature, freckled complexion a rich shade of apricot, slightly with kisses of hazel around her cheeks and other plump areas. Elsa always thought Anna'a little freckles were adorable.

"Elsa, Elsa, look." Anna lifted a mound of bubbles and spread them around her face.

"Wait a minute... haha. Look, I'm Olaf!"

"Ohh..." Elsa couldn't help but smile. She loved her sister too. She always had an irresistible spark in her.

"I looove the hot summer!" Anna laughed once she realized she failed to impersonate Olaf.

"Aren't bubbles kind of like snow though, sis? Huh?"

"Anna, watch." Elsa said. She gracefully lifted a hand to a mound of bubbles, freezing them with a beam of haze. The frozen bubbles scattered with the force of Elsa's ice beam, floating freely all around the bath room.

"Wow!" Anna playfully caught one in her hand.

"It's like a frozen... crystal... orb... thing!"

Elsa just wanted to hug Anna. Silly, sweet little Anna.

With another flick of her arm, she froze the entire mound of bubbles still in the tub, turning them glassy and shiny.

"Whoops..." she blushed. "I just made a glacier."

The mound of bubbles between the two now looked like a crystalline fractal.

"Then... I shall melt the ice between us!" Anna blushed more and stuck her arms into the thin frozen mound and watched sparkly specks of ice disperse around the both of them.

"How pretty..." Anna said, as she and Elsa glanced towards each other, looking at the crystals with joy.

Anna placed her soapy hands on Elsa's smooth shoulders.

"You're the best friend I've ever had, sis. I want there to be no more ice inbetween us."

Elsa blushed and kissed Anna lightly on her freckled cheek.

"Our love will always keep us together, dear." she said affectionately.

Anna was blushing too. She just wanted right then to bury her face in Elsa's smooth, comforting embraces and stay like that forever.

Anna slid her hand down Elsa's neck, and Elsa lifted her fingers to Anna's chin.

_"Now, would you like me to scrub you all over?"_

_..._

_..._

**ENDNOTE: **Um... well, this was tiny a bit more... "suggestive" than my general stuff. Just note that not every one-shot will be like this. I'm planning on making this one-shot collection a "little bit of everything", so expect some different (still mostly lighthearted) themes _and_ the occasional blatant yuri here and there... x3...


	3. Playing Pretend, part 1

"Elsa, Elsa. Let's play pretend." Anna sat mischievously and cross-legged on the floor right in the middle of the vast castle hallways. Elsa, who was walking down, almost bumped into her.

"Um, sure, Anna..." Elsa responded as she kneeled down to her smaller sister, who had a goofy smile on her freckled face.

"What are you doing... alone on the middle of the floor anyway?"

"Oh, I was waiting for you to get back from your stroll around Arendelle." Anna shrugged, giggling a bit.

"I was having a really deep conversation with Joan de Arc while you were gone."

Elsa smiled softly.

"Oh Anna... were you talking to the pictures on the walls again? Well, I'm sorry. I should've invited you with me. Oh, and Olaf saw a squirrel for the first time."

Aside from that, Elsa had been having just a little too much fun experimenting with her ice powers. It was like another phase of wonder, exactly like the time she was a little kid and she when she first discovered that she had magic. Only this time, Elsa's magic was much stronger and would yield much bigger things-sometimes without her even trying.

Sometimes she would braid Anna's hair and accidentally turn it into a frozen work of art, the problem being that she had almost froze her sister's face.

And it was usually a disaster when Elsa accidentally made an ice sculpture from the toilet water. Especially when it was terribly inconvenient. (not going to go in depth with that.)

Elsa was now a bit afraid to tell Anna that she made huge staircases of ice during her walk and dared to use them to travel above the ground. After all, a good queen would've considered more things first... whoops.

"Anna, why weren't you with Kristoff?" Elsa asked, once the thought about it.

"Because, he's busy doing that... ice thing he does again." Anna sprawled herself out on the floor.

"But come on Elsa, let's play pretend, please? I really miss those days..."

Elsa looked into Anna's eyes and suddenly saw her face transform right back into the round, glowing face she had during childhood. Elsa simply couldn't say "no".

"Yaaay!" Anna cheered.

"Okay sis... let's pretend we're... princesses! In a palace!"

"Um, Anna..." Elsa tilted her head.

"You do realize that we... already kind of _are...?_"

"Oh... oh, right!" Anna sighed bashfully, after seconds of awkward silence.

"Then maybe... we'll pretend that we're normal people, who live in a... normal house!"

Anna got up off the floor and pranced through the halls, going down the stairs into the main rooms of the castle.

"Anna, what's the fun in that?" Elsa said, following behind.

"We're going to pretend that we're a married couple! You know, like in a game of 'house'?" Anna insisted.

Elsa shook her head, although endearingly.

"So, I'm going to guess that I'm your husband now." she said, rolling her eyes. (again, endearingly.)

"Correct-a-roni!" Anna replied.

The perky brunette reached the kitchen room and began to stir tools around.

"Good morning, my little sugarplum." she said, now playing the character of the wife.

"I mean, what would you like for breakfast, my dear?"

Elsa wasn't sure how to respond. She stood there bashfully.

"Um... for breakfast I can make... apple spice cake... extra-cinnamon cake... super chocolate pound cake (named so because you'd gain a few pounds), and all-the-sugar-in-the-cabin cake."

The cakes were all ones Anna had actually made before on days where she was extra bored, when Elsa would no longer play with her. (notice that she only listed the ones that ended up tasting good, unlike her tomato purée ice cream cake, or the strawberry steak cake. And her worst one of all time had to be the self-explanatory underwear layer-cake. *made with authentic real underpants.)

Elsa knew she had to play along with Anna.

"Oh, um... the cake I want the most is... you, my dear. Because you're a sugar pie...

Elsa became flustered at how dumb she sounded.

"N-no! I mean... a sugar pie is a pie, not a cake, but... um... if a sugar pie was a cake, then... you would be the best cake ever, Anna."

Elsa cupped her hand to her mouth when she realized she had been talking to Anna all along-not her pretend wife character, but Anna herself. All that stuttering blushing wasn't just because she was pretending to be Anna's lover, but because she truly meant it...

And in fact, Elsa was so shy and flustered over this, that she accidentally froze her open mouth shut as she put her hand to it...

Seconds later, Anna turned around and saw.

"Oh my! Elsa!" Anna ran to her sister.

Elsa tried to tell Anna what happened, but what only came out was gibberish, and... "A-nn-aah..."

Elsa was still able to say "Anna"! Her mouth was frozen in an "ah" position, only not her tongue, which she could still move to the tip of her mouth...

"Ah-nah!" she said again.

Once Anna realized, she became amused...

"Okay Elsa, I'll help melt the ice for you." she said.

Anna lifted her warm, soft hand to Elsa's frozen lips.

"So, Elsa honey, who's your wife?" Anna asked, looking into her sister's eyes.

Elsa could only respond with the only word she could still say.

"Ah-nah..."

"Elsa, who's your best friend now?"

"Ah-nah..."

Anna giggled.

"Elsa. Who's the most AWKWARD person you know?"

"Ah-nah!" Elsa said, this time louder, trying to hide her own trembles of laughter.

Now that Anna's hands were both cold, she started to use the second-warmest part of her body-her lips.

Anna put her lips to the ice, making Elsa turn red... and hot. As a result, the ice began to melt even faster.

"Now, Elsa..." Anna asked rather... seriously, toned-down and with a gentle, longing smile.

"Who loves to see you every day, treasures you, and... would spend... the rest of her life with you?"

Elsa was surely to answer with "Anna". Anna just wanted to hear it, even if it was because Elsa's mouth was too frozen to say anything else.

But just as Anna finished asking the question, she touched her lips to the ice again... to see that it had melted. The surface of which Anna's lips were now touching was the soft, succulent lips of Elsa's. After a few seconds of staring into each others' eyes, they pulled each other away.

And now that Elsa could talk again, she answered Anna's question...

_"...Anna."_

And then Anna smiled, feeling warm and fuzzy inside.

Elsa smiled too, feeling the same way.

"Anna," Elsa started saying.

"To tell the truth, I would've said 'Anna' to all of your questions, even if my mouth wasn't frozen."

Just as the sisters began to lean closer and put their arms around each other, the kitchen door opened, and there was Kristoff.

"Whoah... Anna? Elsa... what are you two... doing?" he said, as he saw the two girls encompassing each other.

"Um... we're... playing house!" Anna said, jittery and red-faced.

"Wanna join? But Elsa is already the husband, so that means... you can be our son, Kristoff!"

Anna grabbed Kristoff in, and for the rest of the day, Elsa and Anna were Kristoff's parents. They cooked for him together, dusted the palace together and acted plain lovey-dovey just like a married couple. Oddly it seemed like Kristoff was really loving the experience. Watching Elsa and Anna do everything together was like watching a movie, he thought.

At the end of their game of pretend, the two girls both sang Kristoff to sleep, with a loving and sweet lullaby. Kristoff fell sweetly to sleep, with a blush gently on his cheeks and an odd grin on his face as he nodded off.

And after that, Elsa and Anna snuck to Elsa's room, sang the lullaby to each other, and fell asleep hand-in-hand.


End file.
